Confesiones bajo la luna llena
by Mademoiselle Rouge
Summary: SHONEN AI!... Kurogane al fin se da cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos por Fye, peor lo hace cuando esta apunto de perderlo que hara Kurogane?
1. encuentro con el pasado

Hola!..Ehmm, bueno para empezar tengo que decir que los personajes que use en mi fic pues no son míos son de las grandiosas CLAMP!.

Otra cosita este fic es Shonen ai! Y bueno que eso es todo XD, a si espero que les guste, y porfa pongan reviews, bueno ahora si nos los interrumpo, aquí los dejo con mi 1º fic de kuroganeXFye!.

* * *

**Confesiones bajo la luna llena.**

****

Era una noche fría y de luna llena, la luz de esta alumbrada un gran y denso bosque, al cual acababan de llegar nuestros 4 aventureros mas que la pequeña bola saltarina y blanca mokona, en los brazos de shaoran estaba la bella sakura, estaba dormida, pero sus mejillas estaban muy ruborizadas.

-mokona sientes alguna presencia o poder?-preguntó el chico, que en ese momento acostaba a la princesa sobre el abrigo del guapo fye

-no…perdón, pero mokona no se siente bien…mokona quiere descansar- y de un salto llego a los brazos de Fye para quedar inmediatamente dormida. Kurogane estaba un poco mas alejado de los demás, pero estaba como en un tranza viendo aquella gran luna, una luna similar a la de su mundo, un mundo al que extrañaba-

-Flash back-

-princesa Tomoyo- llamo kurogane, un poco mas limpio y ordenado con un traje de samurai imperial, mientras una joven de pelo largo y negro se acercaba, llevaba un kimono rosado con flores negras y llevaba el pelo suelto.

-Que bella esta la luna esta noche- dijo la pequeña princesa-no lo crees?-pregunto a kurogane con una sonrisa en su cara

-si, pero no mas hermosa que tu-le dijo el samurai que estaba súper ruborizado, aunque la princesa solo se limito a darle una sonrisa, pero después de algunos minutos de silencio la princesa se tiro a los brazos del samurai y lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar diciendo y pidiéndole que nunca la dejara sola, el samurai la vio y le dijo que nunca la dejaría - …te amo Tomoyo- dijo el samurai y ambos se acercaron mas y la luna llena se vio adornado por el beso de dos jóvenes que se aman.

-Fin Flash back-

-Kuuuuropin!...se llama luna- dijo el pelirrubio

-que gracioso, si ya se y ya te dije que me dejes de decir así, te lo he repetido como mil veces- dijo Kurogane a punto de estrangular a fye, quien tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Oigan creo que seria bueno ir a ver este lugar y ver si podemos conseguir agua o algo así por el estilo- dijo Shaoran

-si esta bien…kurogane acompáñame-dijo fye –por que yo?-pregunto el samurai con vos un poco caprichosa y no muy contento, fye se volteo y lo vio a los ojos – pues por que shaoran se quedara a cuidar a mokona y a la joven Sakura- dijo fye dándole la vuelta y adentrándose al bosque a hacer lo que le pidió Shaoran y Kurogane lo siguió.

Habían pasado unos minutos y entre fye y kurogane no había pasado una palabra, solo la oscuridad y algunas veces los rayos de la luz de la luna. Siguieron así hasta que llegaron a la orilla de un lago, Fye se volteo y miro a los ojos de Kurogane.

-Estas pensando en ella verdad, aunque te haya alejado de su lado todavía la quieres- dijo fye viendo fijamente a kurogane.

-de que hablas?-

-yo se que me entendiste claramente…dime…la extrañas?-

-eso no es asunto tuyo!- le grito kurogane a Fye

-yo se que la extrañas- dijo fye

-dime por que lo dices, solo por que tu extrañas a ese tal Ashura?- le grito kurogane, Fye solo se volteo y le dio la espalda como negando lo que el samurai le decía – se que piensas en el y que no hay noche de luna nueva en la que pongas la cara mas patética de nostalgia que he visto en mi vida – kurogane al terminar de decir esto vio que Fye lo estaba viendo pero lo que noto es que Fye esta llorando y lo veía fijamente.

-Seria bueno que llevemos agua, y que nos apuremos ya nos tardamos mucho- dijo fye y comenzó a caminar y paso a la par de Kurogane, a kurogane le dio miedo al ver que después de que lo había hecho llorar no le decía nada o le hacia algo.

De regreso el silencio predomino mas que la ida, hasta que Fye se quedo quieto y parado – que pasa?- pregunto kurogane – no sientes, no lo percibes- -creí haber sentido algo, pero lo ignore, que crees que sea- - o quien será?- dijo fye – CUIDADO!- grito kurogane tirándose encima de Fye para apartarlo.

Kurogane se quito de encima de Fye, y cuando ambos vieron quedaron boquiabiertos, en el lugar donde estaba fye, ahora estaba una lanza clavada, kurogane se levanto y miro a las copas de los árboles – quien esta ahí, ya sal, enséñanos tu cara cobarde- grito kurogane, alguien salto de uno de los árboles, y fye se levanto solo que al ver a esa persona pensó que se iba a desmayar, estaba súper pálido y sus piernas temblaban.

Enfrente de ellos estaba un hombre alto de piel blanca, pelo negro y brillosos y largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenia un buen cuerpo, esto se podía ver debido a la vestimenta de este personaje que era un taparrabo que le tapaba sus parte intimas y lo mas impresionante eran los ojos, unos ojos del color del oro, de hecho parecía que tenia piedras de oro por el ojo y también por el brillo que desprendían de ellos.

Kurogane saco su espada y estaba listo para atacar si era necesario – quien eres?- le grito kurogane al hombre, pero antes que este le contestara fye lo interrumpió – A…A..Ashura!-susurro Fye.

* * *

Bueno espero le haya gustado el 1º capitulo de este fic...sigan leyendo XD! 


	2. El sueño hecho realidad

Hola otra vez, bueno espero les este gustando este fic, no los interumpo sigan XD!

* * *

A…A..Ashura!-susurro Fye.

Kurogane estaba a la par de fye y logro escuchar el nombre que menciono fye – Ashura dijiste?- le susurro Kurogane a fye, fye vio a kurogane y pudo ver que este estaba pálido y kurogane vio como los ojos de fye brillaban de la emoción.

-quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?- pregunto el nuevo personaje, fye cambio completamente su posición y comenzó a ser el fye al que kurogane no soportaba – yo soy Fye de Flowright, del país de celes – dijo fye haciendo una reverencia y luego miro los ojos dorados. Ah, perdón y el es kurogane, el es del país del antiguo Japón, o algo así…- -pero quien eres tu?- pregunto kurogane – primero terminen de responderme, que hacen aquí- - viajamos por las dimensiones por diferentes intereses, no solo somos nosotros dos hay mas, 2 mas y mokona- dijo fye- y bueno quien eres tu?...y donde estamos?- pregunto kurogane, los ojos dorados dejaron de ver a Fye y voltearon a donde el samurai – yo soy ashura, guardián y príncipe de aquí y aquí es el país de la luna- dijo ashura, Ashura vio a fye quien estaba hipnotizado- pero pronto voy a ser rey para eso necesito descifrar la profecía del amor de luna – dijo ashura.

Parecía un situación un algo incomoda, ashura viendo la luna, fye viendo a ashura y pensando en el pasado y kurogane viendo a fye pensando en sus sentimientos al ver como fye veía a ashura, sin acordarse de su presencia, como si kurogane fuera mas que una sombra.

-Seria bueno irnos ya, creo que hemos pasado mucho tiempo lejos y los hemos dejado solos- dijo kurogane agarrando del brazo a fye.

-Si quieren los acompaños, seria más fácil ya que yo conozco todo esto – dijo ashura viendo a Fye.

-si gracias, será mejor así- dijo fye viendo a ashura con una súper sonrisa.

Los 3 chicos se encaminaron, la luz de la luna brillo como nunca hacia el camino donde estaban shaoran, sakura y mokona.

- al fin llegaron, creí que se había perdido- dijo shaoran al ver a sus amigos, pero que do sorprendido al ver a un 3er hombre ahí – hola yo soy ashura- - ashura?- dijo shaoran viendo a fye quien estaba riendo – si!- dijo un poco grosero kurogane. – bueno yo soy shaoran, mucho gusto.- - we, shaoran ya despertaron? – no kurogane, todavía no - -ehm perdón que me meta pero por que no vienen a mi hogar, ahí serán atendidos mejor y habrá todo lo que deseen – dijo Ashura, shaoran pensó y luego de un rato acepto, luego se acerco a la princesa y la despertó, la princesa se presento y el príncipe también. Entonces todos comenzaron a seguir a ashura hasta llegar a una aldea, pasaron por en medio de casitas de paja y algunas cuevas, hasta que llegaron a la cueva mas grande.

-Aquí es adonde vivo- dijo ashura encendiendo una fogata dentro de la cueva – no hay problema con que se queden aquí, todo al contrario es un gusto pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten- dijo y vio que ni kurogane ni Fye estaban dentro y salio en busca de fye, a quien encontró en el bosque mientras observaba la luna.

-hola- dijo ashura sorprendiendo a fye

-jejej…hola- dijo fye ruborizándose – que bella es la luna-

-si, yo se, pero también es misteriosa-

-por que lo dices, por la profecía que mencionaste, una tal de no se qué de luna-

-si, la profecía de amor de luna-

-mmm…se puede saber que dice la profecía-

- se supone que la descifrare en su momento, cuando sepa quien gobernara conmigo este lugar, pero se algunas pistas como se que dice que aparecerá en un día de luna llena como hoy, que yo y esa persona nos sentiremos atraídas desde el primer momento en que se vean y que tendrá dos luceros azules de ojos- dijo ashura, fye se sonrojo por que supo que ashura miraba sus ojos – pero la verdad es q no se si pueda ser rey, no tengo madera para eso ni aquí ni en otra dimensión- dijo ashura muy serio y fye comenzó a reír por el comentario de este.

- no ya veras que eres un gran rey y que serás uno muy bueno- le dijo fye.

Ashura tomo a fye y lo vio a los ojos.

-no es por nada, pero nunca he visto un azul tan bello como tus ojos…la verdad parecen dos…luceros- ashura en ese momento sentía su corazón a mil por horas – eres tu, tu eres mi ser especial, mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad, el dueño de mi alma… eres tu fye, con quien debo estar, sentí algo cuando te vi en el bosque-dijo ashura, fye estaba paralizado no podía creer escuchar esas palabras de aquel hombre de mismo nombre, aspecto y vos que el ashura de celes, no creía poder escuchar esas palabras otra vez, pero sintió lo mismo, sentía lo mismo, quería estar con el, así que se soltó de ashura y se le tiro encima y le planto un beso y ashura respondió a ese dulce beso, ese beso del que fueron testigos la luna y …kurogane, que lo vio y escucho todo desde la rama de un árbol, kurogane al ver todo eso soltó una lagrima, al darse cuenta se la seco rápido y supo que el amaba a Fye.

Parecía que aquel beso nunca iba a terminar era como interminable ya que fye no quería separarse de ashura y ashura tampoco quería alejarse de fye.

-PUM!- era el sonido de que algo se había caído, fye y ashura se alejaron rápidamente y vieron que era kurogane que se había caído del árbol – eeehhh!...perdón…no sabía que estaban aquí, no crean que estaba aquí espiándolos. No para nada…o/O – dijo kurogane mientras se levantaba y se sobaba, kurogane trato de ver la cara de Fye, pero estela tenia escondida, fye no podía ver a kurogane, sentía como que lo odiaba, lo quería estrangular con sus propias manos por interrumpir aquel beso…pero…a la vez sentía que lo había engañado con otro, se sentía la persona mas sucia y baja del mundo y cuando logro levantar la mirada vio que su amigo ya no estaba ahí – en que estábamos?- le dijo ashura acercándose a el, pero fye se separo rápidamente – ehm, perdón, creo que seria bueno ir ya con los demás, además estoy muy cansado – dijo fye alejándose y ashura solo lo siguió.

Cuando fye y ashura llegaron la cueva mokona salto donde fye- wi, mokona esta feliz que llegaran… y kuropin?- pregunto mokona, fye se quedo callado como 10 segundos cuando iba a decir algo – que pasa conmigo?- dijo kurogane entrando a la cueva- perdón, me perdí por eso me tarde un poco—pero kuropin!... por que la cara tan larga?- pregunto mokona, kurogane se volteo, vio a fye a la par de Ashura y luego comenzó a gritarle a la pequeña mokona como desquiciado, todos estaban sorprendidos y no sabían que le pasaba solo a fye y a ashura. Kurogane se metió en lo más profundo de la cueva y se sentó y cerro los ojos y decidió en no pensar ni recordar lo ocurrido esa noche y así quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Jajaja..si yo se soy un poco cruel con los personajes, pero la vida no es color de rosa XD, es a colores...:S...que estupido, peor bueno sigan leyendo y dejen sus reviews!


	3. confeciones bajo la luna

Bueno, enserio les gusta?... bueno si les gusta o no les gusta lo pueden poner en los reviews XD, poer bueno aqui va la ultima parte ojala lesguste...porque a mi si me gusto...

* * *

Kurogane despertó y vio la cueva iluminada por el sol, pero nadie se encontraba en ella, estaba solo. Kurogane se levanto y se estiro, había dormido muy mal "maldita cueva" murmuro mientras salía, afuera el sol brillaba de una manera hermosa.

-Kuropin, despertaste, wii!- grito mokona saltando a su cabeza. Kurogane observo que solo se encontraba shaoran y sakura y miro para abajo, sakura observo la actitud de kurogane. –Kurogane…-dijo Sakura, el samurai volteo a observar a la princesa -… Fye ya vendrá, salio con el príncipe a buscar comida para mas tarde. Dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Kurogane.

-Y, no me importa donde este esa molestia!- dijo Kurogane poniendo cara muy seria y sin ver volteo y comenzó a caminar, cuando...pup!..se tropezó con fye que estaba detrás de el y kurogane no se había dado cuenta, ya en el suelo, arriba de fye y sucio por el lodo, abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Fye, estaban muy cerca que ambos podían sentir el aliento de cada uno, kurogane al darse cuenta se levanto de un salto y estaba de un tono rojo, pero logro botarlo de su cara.

-Wow, kuropin, la próxima vez date cuenta de los haces puedes lastimarte en una de esas- dijo Fye con su dulce vos –mjm- fue lo único que salio de kurogane mientras trataba de limpiarse.

-Bueno y entonces hay fragmentos aquí o que?- pregunto fastidiado kurogane

-Bueno, parece que no, mokona no percibe nada y lo único que esperamos es que sakura se cure de su resfriado, entonces creo que mañana nos iremos o a lo muchos dos días más- dijo shaoran mientras miraba como sakura jugaba con mokona.

- un día!- exclamo Fye, parecía un poco alterado, después de un momento de silencio fye dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta desaparecer, detrás de el iba ashura.

-wow, parece que no se quiere ir- dijo shaoran

- bueno eso es por que siente algo…aquí y no lo quiere dejar otra vez- dijo sakura.

Kurogane al escuchar esto sintió una fuerte punzada en el estomago, sus nervios estaban al máximo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, sintió que en cualquier momento se iba a desplomar, peor vio que Sakura lo observaba misteriosamente. Así que respiro profundo y dio media vuelta en dirección que tomaron Fye y Ashura.

- yo hablare con el. Dijo kurogane a shaoran y a sakura.

En el bosque Fye y Ashura estaban hablando.

-sabia que pronto nos iríamos- dijo Fye casa llorando

-Pero no te tienes que ir, hay algo que te lo impida?- dijo ashura agarrando por los hombros a Fye

-no-murmuro fye-…pero-

-pero nada!- lo interrumpió ashura. Luego de eso todo quedo en silencio.

Kurogane llego en ese momento pero se oculto y procuro no hacer ruido quería saber de que hablaban, pero no sabia si sus nervios lo delatarían. Kurogane vio como estaban de cerca Fye y Ashura y sintió que su corazón se le saldría, pero en ese momento Ashura soltó a Fye.

- por que no te quedas, si, aquí conmigo, así siempre estaremos juntos y nada nos interrumpiría (con razón al beso) seriamos libres para amarnos, no te dejaría un solo segundo y en las noches de frió no sentiríamos del calor que desprenderíamos los dos y en las noches de calor quemaríamos el mundo juntando todo el calor que daremos, enloqueceríamos solo con el roce de nuestra piel, con las miradas de lujuria, con los besos de pasión…quédate aquí conmigo…donde perteneces- dijo Ashura mirando fijamente a Fye, Fye parecía ido, hechizado por aquellas palabras, entonces Fye comenzó a caminar y llego a donde estaba Ashura, lo agarro y lo comenzó a besar. Kurogane pensó que moriría en ese momento, además en miedo se había apoderado de el al solo pensar de que Fye aceptara y ahora verlo besando a otro que no era el. Fye dejo de besar a Ashura, estaba ruborizado y tenia una cara de felicidad.

- Sabes que, creo que si acep- -FYE!-grito kurogane quien estaba reposado en un árbol, fye vio a kurogane y bajo la mirada – fye tengo que hablar contigo…a solas, muy a solas- dijo kurogane viendo a Ashura – espera primero tengo que terminar lo que hacia con fye- dijo ashura – no esta bien, después hablamos- dijo Fye viendo a Ashura y comenzó a caminar donde kurogane, y kuro comenzó a caminar y de pronto los dos desaparecieron.

- que quieres- le dijo Fye a kurogane, kurogane vio la luna y se acordó del 1º día que llegaron, estaban en el mismo lugar, con la misma luna, pero no era la misma situación.

-Fye, enserio vas a aceptar y te vas a quedar aquí?-

- pues si, no hay nada que me impida no irme, yo no quiero ir a celes- dijo fye

- si, por eso estas huyendo… no?-

-pues si, huyendo del rey-

- y el rey no es Ashura…entonces por que huiste?-

- no es el mismo, el no es Ashura-

- es cierto no es el, entonces por que estas enamorado de este?...solo por que se parece?-

-no es por eso… es … es..- y fye se quedo callado.

- Fye, yo se que lo extrañas y que el es importante para ti-

-Si es cierto, pero tu también la extrañas y ella te traiciono-

- es cierto, pero sabes fye, a pesar de todo le tengo que agradecer mucho, por ella, conocí a Mokona, a Shaoran que lucha por salvara su amada Sakura y principalmente por conocerte a ti- Fye al escuchas esto se ruborizo y no supo que decir.

- entonces dime que le ves?-

- Pues a Ashura y en lo que no pude o puedo vivir con el- dijo Fye llorando

- Fye perdón!- dijo Kurogane abrazando a Fye.

Fye de pronto mientras estaba en los brazos de kuro sintió una tranquilidad, una pureza, sintió que en ese lugar pertenecía o el lugar donde estuviera kurogane a su lado y sintió como su sueño de estar con alguien que lo amara como el lo hacia se hacia realidad.

- kurogane…- dijo fye alejándose de kuro- yo también estoy feliz de conocerte – en ese momento fye comenzó a caminar dirección donde se encontraba Ashura – y Kurogane, espérame aquí, vengo mas tarde, pero no te vayas solo voy a terminar algo…oíste Kuropin?- dijo Fye con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Ashura estaba sentado y al ver a Fye se paro y corrió a su encuentro.

-Fye, que paso?-

-nada…pero vengo a terminar lo que habíamos empezado-

-y entonces?-

-la oferta es muy tentativa…pero tengo que negarlo, por que si hay algo que me impide quedarme…verdadero amor, realmente siento algo fuerte por ti y no puedo negarlo, pero no es lo mismo, ni lo mínimo que siento si me voy y cuando estoy con mis amigos-

- no, de hecho, cuando estas con Kurogane- dijo Ashura – enserio lo entiendo, el verdadero amor…yo lo perdí hace mucho…pero creí haberlo recuperado…espero seas feliz, aunque quiero que sepas que no hay rencores y que siempre la propuesta esta abierta y que te amo, y eso significa que quiero tu felicidad, así que se que vas a ser feliz con Kurogane-

-por eso te quiero- le dijo Fye dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Luego Fye salio corriendo y vio a Kurogane estaba sentado viendo el lago.

-Estoy aquí-

-entonces que le dijiste?-

-bueno…pensé que la pobre mokona podría morir si la dejaba a tu cuidado, así que me iré- dijo Fye, Kurogane sonrió y se acerco a Fye.

La luna brillaba y era luna llena, el reflejo en el agua de la luna era bello.

-Fye…quiero decirte que…siento algo, algo muy fuerte por ti y que lo negaba, pero eso fue mi peor error, se que muchas veces te hice daño y te hice llorar y me odio por eso, pero ahora se lo que quiero y es que tu estés conmigo para siempre, por que yo te…te…te amo!-dijo Kurogane viendo a Fye.

- Kurogane, yo también quiero decirte algo, yo también siento algo, igual de fuerte por ti, trate de negarlo pero no podía, y eso no fue un error, se que muchas veces te moleste y que hice sacar desquicio, pero ahora no puedo negarlo y se lo que quiero y es estar siempre contigo y ser feliz, por que yo también te amo- dijo Fye sonriéndole a Kurogane.

La luna brillaba y era luna llena.

Kurogane abrazo a Fye y Fye también abrazo a Kurogane y estos se acercaron y se besaron, juntaron sus labios, sus brazos, sus cuerpos, sus almas, sus vidas, sus deseos, sus sueños y juntos borraron aquellos pasados dolorosos y empezaron una nueva historia juntos, amándose, cuidándose, deseándose.

La luna brillaba y era luna llena, pero lo más hermoso eran aquellos dos jóvenes besándose bajo aquella luna llena, besándose, creando su mundo donde solo ellos dos existían y no había tiempo, donde los dos son felices y solo existen para ellos dos…

- te amo Kuro-wanwan-

- yo también te amo idiota-

FIN

* * *

que les parecio, es un bello final la ultim apalabra de kuro es lo mas romantico de todo el fic no creen XD!...que bello...

ojala les haya gustado, cuiadense, pasenla bien y lean mas fics XD!


End file.
